


Flower crowns (drabble)

by Coffee_N_Cola



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_N_Cola/pseuds/Coffee_N_Cola
Summary: Scout makes a flower crown for sniper outside.Fluff fluff and nothing but it.
Relationships: Scout & Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Flower crowns (drabble)

Scout folded the stems of the flowers into each other, quickly and skillfully, it was obvious he had done this before. Sniper sat in frknt if scout, legs crossed, resting his chin in his hand.

"When're--"

"Sh! Im busy." Scout brought his finger to his lips before going back to bending the weeds together, slowly making the flower crown, busy fingers and focused eyes.

"But--"

Scout shot sniper a glare and yhay was enough to shut him up. Busy fingers, focused eyes.

Scout finished with the makeshift accessory and placed it upon Sniper's head. His hat was somewhere off to the side, laying unattended. Scout smiled at his handy work, but sniper stayed confused. 

Sniper didn't bother taking it off, he thought what scout did was actually kinda cute. "So uh, what was this for?"

"..You don't like it..?"

"No! No! I er, love it, just, curious." There was a sense of urgency in his voice, scared to hurt Scout's feelings at all. He really did like it.

"Oh, um, I dunno, just kinda bored i guess. And i just coincidentally know how to make the best hat to every exist. Sooo.." scout dragged on, sitting back into his heels, leaving the crown on Sniper's head to rest.

"..How d'yer even know how to do this? Grow up with sisters er somethin'?"

Scout shook his head, "nope. All brothahs'." Scout looked to the side, flushing a little. "Mumbles taught me. I er, asked him to."

Sniper couldn't help but let out a quiet snicker, but not quiet enough for scout not to notice.

"H-Hey!! Don't laugh at me!!" Scout snapped to sniper, getting all defensive and "scout" like.

Sniper giggled and placed a hand against Scout's cheek, sort of trying to comfort him. "D'aw, I'm not laughing at ye. Yee judt cute."

Scout would've tipped down his hat to cover his flush if he had it on. It was strayed aside along with Sniper's hat, so it wasn't like he could hide his face very well. "..No."

"What d'yer mean, 'no'? You're cute!"

"No I'm not!!"

"Yes you are~! Cute cute cutttteee! Like a lil' rabbit, er sumthin'."

"Don't you compare me to animals!"

"Rabbit. Rabbit! Rabbit!!!"

"Nooooo!"

Sniper smiled and pulled scout close, embracing him in a tight hug, before flopping down on the grass with his back on the floor, scout laying on top of him. "Mhm."

"Screw you.."

"Don't say that, you love me."

"...Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay okay I love you! Alot."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhhhhh I loved writing this!!! I really need more speedingbullet fluff kn my life, no cap.  
> This is really short btw qwq


End file.
